Small Little Joys
by Spirify
Summary: Three super short one shots with music in it. Contains, Elsword x Aisha, Raven x Rena, and Eve x Chung.


Classes

Aisha - Elemental Master

Elsword - Lord Knight

(First Story)

Rena - Night Watcher

Raven - Blade Master

(Second Story)

Eve - Code Battle Seraph

Chung - Tactical Trooper

(Third Story)

Music

1. Youtube

2. Go to search box

3. Type in 'My Neighbor Totoro - Tonari no Totoro Music Box'

4. Press the first one and listen while reading

* * *

Aisha raised the paint brush on to the paper, with her favorite music in the background. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment. By itself, her brush danced against the paper, making streaks of beautiful colors. A sense of relaxation and calmness over took her as she hummed along with the music. White and yellow flowers bloomed on to the page as her brushed flicked itself in to a cup of green paint. Swiftly she brought it out and drew healthy green grass that swayed in the wind. Without knowing, a certain red-head watched her from the door, completely lost in her dazzling ways of painting. His eyes dazed as he watched her draw 'Totoro' on to the page. Elsword took one step in to the room, stopping immediately so she wouldn't see him. Aisha drew the green leaf on top of Totoro's head while dipping her other brush in to black paint. She pulled it out gracefully, drawing the umbrella in his hands while laughing softly. Next her brushed dipped itself in to yellow paint, drawing the little girls that were following Totoro. She drew the small little white Totoro while twirling around and drawing the blue sky. Elsword took a silent gulp of air and walked forward silently. He stood behind her as Aisha drew fluffy white clouds.

"Done~!" She cheered quietly, smiling to herself in pride.

Just then Elsword wrapped his hands around her waist and placed his chin on top of her head.

"With what?" Aisha pouted at him while pointing at her painting.

Elsword chuckled and nuzzled his chin in to her soft head. Aisha smiled and placed her hands on his as they both stared at the cheerful painting.

"I wish I was still young." Aisha said quietly as she tilted her head to look in to Elsword's eyes.

"You sound like an old lady." Elsword laughed again and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Perhaps, they wished they were still young but it's something they don't really need. Besides, they have each other!

* * *

Music

1. Youtube

2. Go to search box

3. Type in 'My Neighbor Totoro - Path of the Wind'

4. Press the 3rd one and listen while reading

* * *

Rena sat on the roots of fine and tall tree, brushing a hand through her hair as the wind blew across the meadow. She hummed a sweet and calm tune as she closed her eyes. Letting herself out was one of the small things in life that makes her happy. Quietly, she remembered her past with the El Gang. All those happy moments when Aisha and Elsword would throw a fit against each other, while Eve and Chung would try to calm them down. Raven would laugh and drink his coffee while Rena would scold them with a frying pan in her hand. The elf would also remember those times when they were helping Eve retrieve emotions and get her together with Chung. She remembered when Eve was blushing madly after Chung kissed her on the cheek. How Aisha would giggle and spy on them with Elsword or that time when Raven got mad at Elsword when he broke his bed while searching for something. Rena also remembered that time when Raven proposed to her, right in this same meadow. She remembered that nature green box and how it opened, revealing a diamond ring on top of a white pillow. When she said 'Yes!', she remembered tears of joy slipping down from Raven's face. Of course he denied it when she accused him playfully.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A small little girl with the same blonde hair as her came running up.

In her small hands laid small little flowers of yellow, white, and pink. She handed them over to the elf who gladly took it while playfully picking her up.

"Seris! Don't go running off like that!" A voice called out tiredly as Raven emerged while jogging up.

Rena laughed at his tired face while poking him in the chest and saying he was getting older and older by the second. Raven laughed and picked Seris out of Rena's arms, throwing her up and then catching her. Seris squealed with delight and begged for more as the elf smiled gently. Happiness with a family.

* * *

Music

1. Youtube

2. Go to search box

3. Type in 'The Wind Forest Music Box'

4. Press the second one and listen while reading

* * *

Eve walked in the grass of a meadow, barefooted. She brushed a lock of silver behind her ear with her slender fingers. The wind blew against her simple white and pink dress as the hat on her head swayed. Her golden eyes stared at the tree that towered before her. She felt peaceful, all her worries being carried away. The burden of reviving her race slowly disappearing momentarily. The Nasod Queen walked forward and placed a hand on to the hard bark. She closed her eyes, feeling the forest calmness enter her. Even being a Nasod didn't mean she couldn't be human as well. The sad and happy memories over flowing her mind as she feel to her knees slowly. A smile adorned her features as small tears slipped down her face. If only they hadn't disbanded. Without Eve knowing, Chung had came up and sat next to her quietly, watching her pray and remember. A silver box was in his hands as a bouquet of beautiful flowers laid by his side silently. Chung smiled and gently wrapped one arm over Eve's shoulder, pulling her in to a warming hug. With such a sudden movement, Eve stiffened and opened her eyes to meet deep cerulean eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Chung...?" Her hand automatically reached out to his cheek, caressing it slowly.

Through the blur of tears, she could make out the smile of happiness beaming off of him. Eve smiled and hugged him back.

"I've always wanted to ask you this..." Chung whispered, pulling back and kneeling down before her, pulling out the silver box in his hand.

He opened it and revealed a sapphire ring on top of a black pillow. Picking up the bouquet of flowers and handing it to Eve.

"Will you marry me? I promise to be with you for eternity and love you forever."

Eve covered her mouth, silencing a scream of yes. In the end it didn't work, she tackled him to the ground screaming out 'Yes!' over and over again. Chung laughed and hugged her back. Today, another couple was made.

* * *

Snuggle : YUSH I KNOW IT'S WEIRD WRITING SUPER SHORT STORIES WITH MUSIC DX But it came to me and I wanted to write it so bad ! *^*

So I hoped you enjoyed it anyway :D

Please R&R this weird little story~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


End file.
